NEST's resident Ninja
by Foresthunter
Summary: Wheeljack had an accident with his space bridge project. He had accidently brought the infamous Copycat Ninja into their world! How is Kakashi going to survive being in a world with technology far superior than he had ever imagined?


***BOOM!***

An explosion was heard from Wheeljack's lab, which made everyone rush to the area.

"WHEELJACK! What on earth are you doing?" Ratchet shouted at the scientist.

"Well, I was working on a space bridge! But…it exploded." Wheeljack replied sheepishly.

"NO SHIT!" Will shouted as he ordered everyone back to their posts.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, they saw an armoured man crouched over on the ground, rubbing the back of his head, which was by the way full of silver hair.

"Ite…ah? Nani?" The man asked in a deep velvet voice. He stood up. He had a headband with a metal plate on it with some odd symbol that was slanted over his left eye. He had a black facemask over the lower half of his face, so only his right navy blue eye showed. He wore a dark green flak jacket that was metal plated on the shoulders. He also wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt with armour plates strapped on his arms. One on his right bicep and both of his forearms, The left bicep had a small pouch strapped to it instead, and his black fingerless gloves had metal plates on the back. He had navy blue pants with metal shin guards attached to his legs along with along pouch strapped to his right thigh. On either side of his waist were 2 scrolls that were in their pouches. He had more pouches behind the scrolls. (Kakashi's outfit from Naruto dragon blade chronicles the game)

"Who…are you?" Optimus asked after a long pause.

"_I'm sorry, I do not understand what you are saying._" Kakashi said after he got over his initial shock from the giant robots and his strange surroundings.

"He is speaking Japanese." Ratchet said.

"_My name is Optimus Prime, who are you?_" Optimus asked in Japanese. They saw recognition dawn upon him.

"_Hatake Kakashi, it is nice to meet you Prime-san. Now where am i?_" Kakashi asked him.

Wheeljack explained everything and the other Autobots filled in about the war and such. Ironhide had told the soldiers his name.

Will had asked one of the soldiers to get a English-Japanese dictionary they had reserved for any Japanese officials that would come here. He then handed the dictionary to Kakashi, who opened it. He lifted his headband to reveal a long scar that ran down his eyelid. He opened his left eye to reveal a red eye unlike they have ever seen. Kakashi swiftly scanned the entire dictionary with breakneck speed. After about 20 minutes, Kakashi closed the book and handed it back to Will. He then closed his left eye and covered it again with his headband.

"What is your name?" He asked with an accent.

"Holy shit, how they hell did he do that?" Epps asked.

"I do not understand what you mean, I read and memorized the book, did I say something wrong?" He asked with confusion.

"They are merely surprised on how you learned their language so fast." Will laughed.

"Ah, I see." Kakashi said with a slight nod.

They gave Kakashi a tour around the base, since he was going to stay there until they found a way to send him back home…where ever his home was.

Will and Epps were patient, they answered Kakashi's curious questions with an amused expression. They had concluded that where ever Kakashi was from, they did not have guns, vehicles, and the technology like them.

They went to the main hanger, where the Autobots usually resided and then into the med-bay. Ratchet wanted to make sure Kakashi had not suffered in any way from Wheeljack's experiment.

So Kakashi sat on the human sized medical examination table. Ratchet scanned him and the data he received was not anything he was expecting.

"Is there something wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he noticed the expression on the medic's face.

"There seems to be some kind of…energy flowing through him, there is a large amount around his left eye as well. Not to mention he is at least 10 times physically stronger than a normal human." Ratchet explained, which left Will and Epps gaping at the man.

"Ah, that energy is called chakra, ninja like me use it to fight." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"You're a ninja? Cool! Can you walk on walls? Breathe fire?" Epps asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can." Kakashi answered.

"You have to show us and explain to us man." Will grinned.

"Ninja use chakra, which is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy to use Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and sometimes even taijutsu." Kakashi started as his small audience got comfortable and listened. "Ninjutsu are special techniques that use chakra, like so…" he said and got up from the table and blurred through a series of hand seals and faced the ceiling and shouted "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!" and blew an incredibly large fireball into the air, controlling it carefully so it wouldn't actually hit the ceiling.

"That was badass man." Epps and Will said.

Ironhide was impressed by the amount of power Kakashi exerted.

"That was an example of a Ninjutsu." Kakashi said.

"How many are there?" Optimus asked.

"There is no set number as ninja invent new ones every day. There are 12 hand seals that are used to make Ninjutsu." Kakashi said as he started to demonstrate each one. "Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, and Ram. These hand seals are performed in a specific order will enable the ninja to use the technique he or she wishes to use. But if you master a technique, you can reduce the amount of hand seals you need to perform. Such as the jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique requires 44 hand seals, but one of the best water masters in my world in the past, Tobirama Senju, was able to perform this technique with 1 hand seal."

"44? Dang!" Epps whistled.

"And this Tobirama guy could do it with 1…" Will breathed.

They were all genuinely interested in Kakashi's world.

"Then there is Genjutsu, which are illusions that are so real that it was almost impossible to notice it was an illusion if you were not a ninja. I would demonstrate, but I am not proficient with Genjutsu, I am more of a Ninjutsu user. Besides the ones that I know are quite…cruel." Kakashi sheepishly smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"Well one of my easiest but one of the most effective ones is Ninja Art: Hell viewing technique. It shows you the things you fear the most, and also makes you relive your worst regrets and experiences, which is something I would rather not make you go through." Kakashi explained.

They all shuddered at the thought.

"And since none of you are trained as a ninja, you wouldn't know how to break out of the illusion." Kakashi said.

"What's Taijutsu?" Ratchet asked.

"Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, you know, martial arts." Kakashi smiled.

After the whole explanation, Will and Epps was bringing him to the mess hall to have lunch.

On their way there, Kakashi had the pleasant experience to meet Galloway.

"Who on earth are you, and what is with your ridiculous outfit? Do you even have clearance to be on this base?" Galloway asked rudely and continued to insult and question Kakashi, who was not even paying the slightest attention to the man as he was reading his book. "Answer me!"

Kakashi lowered his book and let his eye lazily look at Galloway's fuming face. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Will, Epps, and a couple of other soldiers and staff who was listening in had to desperately hold back their laughter at Kakashi's outright and blatant dismissal of Galloway.

Galloway sputtered and started to insult and yell at him again. Kakashi rolled his eye and waited for the man to finished and when he did Kakashi merely replied with his Japanese accent "I am sorry, I do not speak English."

After the staff had gotten control of their laughter, they almost burst out again after Kakashi's obvious lie.

Will and Epps quickly led Kakashi away from Galloway who was fuming from being mocked so openly.

They arrived at the Mess hall but Kakashi wasn't hungry and did not want to eat but he did take a pear to eat later.

Suddenly the alarm blared around the base.

Will and Epps urgently rushed to the main hanger and Kakashi followed them.

A staff member alerted Optimus and Will that there was a decepticon reading in Taiwan.

"Are you coming Kakashi or do you want to stay on the base, I won't force you to join our war." Optimus asked the ninja.

"No, I will come, helping you is the least I can do while you let me stay here." Kakashi smiled.

They boarded the carrier planes, but it took a little coaxing from Will and Epps for Kakashi to get on the 'Metal Bird' as Kakashi called it.

There was not enough straps for Kakashi to get secured on but Kakashi simply smiled and said he didn't need such things and leaned on the wall.

When they took off, the plain shook was on a very noticeable slant, they turned to see Kakashi casually standing and leaning on the wall as if the plane was completely still, though he looked out the window, mesmerized by the sight.

Kakashi was thinking about some things. He quickly noticed that there was just enough chakra in the soldiers around him to live, as much as an everyday civilian. He could also sense that it was locked deep down from lack of use over the generations. He also noticed that the Autobots had distinct signatures to them, it wasn't quite chakra, it was so similar yet so different. He was also intrigued by the technology such as guns and cars they called it. He had never seen such things before. He also wondered how the metal bird he was riding in, a plane they called it? Was staying in the air so well.

"Well…since the ride is going to take at least 10 hours, can you tell us about the ninja in your village?" Will asked, curious.

"Sure." Kakashi shrugged. The other soldiers who weren't sleeping paid attention as it was probably going to be the most interesting thing going on during the flight.

"So, are there any ranks in your village?" Epps asked.

"Yes there are ranks. First there are Academy students, if children wish to become ninja for an occupation, they enroll in the Academy, usually around 6-8 years old. At around the ages 10-12 depending on when they enrolled in the first place, they take an examination to see if they are ready to rise to the next rank, which is genin." Kakashi explained. "Those who pass the test are grouped up in 3 man teams, usually consisting of 2 boys and 1 girl. Those who fail stay at the academy for another year. Each 3 man team is given a special test to see whether they are truly ready to become ninja."

"So they basically have to take 2 tests? 1 alone and 1 in a team?" A soldier asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes the team test is the harder one and out of around the 10 teams that are put together from the academy graduates, usually only 1-3 teams actually pass. The rest are sent back to the academy. The 3 genin then are assigned a jounin teacher, the same person who initiated their team test. The teacher obviously teaches his or her genin students. During their usual training, they take D or C ranked missions."

"What are those?" Will asked.

"D ranks are basically just chores that some of the villagers need help with such as weeding gardens, moving things, finding lost pets, baby-sitting, that kind of thing." Kakashi said.

"And how does that help them become ninja?" Epps asked sarcastically.

"Well, the genin get used to the idea of doing missions they are assigned, no matter how tedious or annoying it is. They have to learn that there are missions that are very unpleasant to do, but must be done anyways when ordered by our leader, especially in times of war." Kakashi told him.

The soldiers thought about and thought it made _some_ sense.

"C-ranked missions are usually patrolling the outer walls of the village, escorting minor clients to certain places outside of the village, or raiding and eliminating bandit camps." Kakashi said. "Anyways…every 6 months, there is the chuunin exam, the chuunin exam is a test which genin can participate in on the permission of their jounin teachers. The exam is held in a different village every time to promote village relations. The exam consists of a data gathering test, a survival test, and finally a tournament." Kakashi smiled.

"What is your village called?" A soldier asked.

"My village is named Konohagakure no sato, or in English, The village hidden in the leaves or the hidden leaf village." Kakashi answered. "As I was saying, the chuunin exams are dangerous, at least ¼ of participants either forfeit or get killed by the other genin."

"Isn't there some way to prevent them from killing each other? I mean they are just kids!" Will asked.

"No, once a ninja gets his or her headband…" Kakashi said and pointed to his headband. "They are considered adults in the eyes of their fellow ninja and the leader. The path of a ninja is harsh and often bathed in blood, the chuunin exam makes the young genin see that being a ninja isn't all about using cool techniques or being super heroes. When you become a ninja, you have accepted the fact that your leader has the right and the ability to order you on a suicide mission for the safety of the village. When you have sworn to become a ninja, you are a tool to be used, you're life and death is in the hands of your leaders." He finished gravely.

They looked at each other, knowing what he said was true in every way, no matter how morbid and unfair it is.

"Only the genin that make it to the third test, which is the tournament, will be considered to be chuunin. If they display the skills and mindset of a leader, then they are promoted. After Chuunin, is jounin. Jounin are the more powerful ninjas in the village, going on B-S ranked missions with a team or solo. After that, is ANBU which stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, which literally means Special Assassination and Tactical Squad." Kakashi said.

"So are these guys like the elite ninja?" Epps asked.

"Yes, ANBU members take on some of the bloodiest and dirtiest missions available. The missions they take are so bad that most members actually go insane after a few years, so their memories are usually sealed and they become jounin." Kakashi smiled.

The soldiers paled and were a little scared on the inside, wondering what on earth these ANBU could be doing to make them insane.

"After ANBU, there is our leader, which is the Hokage. The Hokage is usually the most powerful ninja in the village, and he or she must display great leadership in order to be even considered for the position." Kakashi said proudly.

"So what age were you when you went through the ranks?" Will asked.

"Hmm? I was 5 when I became genin, chuunin at 6, jounin at 13, ANBU at 14, ANBU captain at 17, but then I quit ANBU when I was 21 so now I am a jounin. I was considered for the position of Hokage, but that was because they could find no one else suitable for the position when our current Hokage went into a coma after using a technique that saved the lives of our village during an invasion. But the Hokage woke up and thankfully, I did not become Hokage." Kakashi smiled brightly and inwardly laughed at the soldiers' shocked expressions.

"Damn!" Epps said.

"Wait you said you could use the energy chakra, you think we can use it too?" Will questioned.

"Well, I can sense that each one of you has chakra, but it's locked away since no human in this world has ever used chakra. In theory, yes, you should be able to use chakra if I choose to teach you, but I really don't think you need it, since you have such advanced weapons that I have never seen before." Kakashi said. "Not to mention since you're ancestors had never learned how to use chakra, it probably means that the humans in this world doesn't need to use chakra. My ancestors learned how to use chakra and the knowledge and skill was passed down generation to generation."

"Not to mention if the higher ups got this knowledge, they would abuse it, especially that moron Galloway." A soldier scoffed.

"Ah, him. I was very tempted to knock him out, but I wasn't sure if I would get in trouble for it." Kakashi shrugged.

"That would have been a funny sight!" Another soldier laughed along with the others.

They all chatted during the rest of the flight, taking the occasional nap.

They landed a few hours later, all the soldiers stretching and getting into battle stances as soon as they touched the ground outside of the plane. The other plane landed, the hatch opened allowing the vehicle forms of the Autobots roll out.

They all grouped up to start out a battle plan, the area was an abandoned factory, so no evacuation was needed.

Kakashi immediately sensed 5 signatures that did not belong to the Autobots.

"Maa, 5 enemies? This is going to be interesting." Kakashi smiled.

"Wait, 5? How did you know?" Ironhide asked.

"I can sense them, you Autobots have distinct energy signatures similar to Chakra, and I sense 5 separate signatures not including you guys." Kakashi answered with a shrug.

They busted down the fence that sealed the abandoned factory off. Kakashi sweatdropped from lack of stealth they used. They all split up into groups with 1 Autobot in each one. Kakashi said he would be fine on his own and leapt away, stunning them with his physical capabilities.

He lifted he headband to reveal the sharingan and scanned the area. He saw energy all over a delivery truck and he narrowed his eyes and silently approached it.

Soon he heard explosions and gunfire signalling the other teams had encountered decepticons and started their fights. He kept his eyes solely on the truck, noticing the energy spike and it started to emanate bloodlust. Then it started to transform and Kakashi leapt away to hide.

"**Come out fleshling! I can smell you!**" The decepticon shouted.

_They can smell things? Huh, you learn something new every day._ Kakashi thought. He quickly made a shadow clone to fight in his stead, he wanted to see what this decepticon was capable of.

The con transformed his hands into guns and started to shoot at the already dodging clone.

Kakashi examined the form of the cybertronian. He deducted that this one was primarily a long range fighter as the armour seemed to be lighter than Ironhide's or Optimus'. The clone was dispelled and he gained the info the clone learned. _He seems to be a heavy hitter long ranged decepticon. He does not have the speed for close range fighting and his reaction time is slow. Between the joints are his weaknesses, I saw thick wires. I should aim to sever them so he can't move. He also seems to have trouble turning around to see what is behind him; I must circle him and try to stay in his blind spots._

Kakashi took out a kunai and ran towards the decepticon who was trying to find him. He leapt and severed the wires in the back of one of his legs, causing the con to shriek and turn around, long enough for Kakashi to sever more in his arms and other leg. If one observed the fight, all they would see was a silver blur swiftly circling the decepticon, splashes of thick glowing blue Energon pouring out from the cut wires.

Soon Kakashi cut enough for the con to fall over onto his back since all the wires connecting to his legs were completely cut off. Kakashi took this chance and charged up his Raikiri. He charged the decepticon, thrusting his lightning blade through the chest and ripped out the spark. He watched as the optics of the decepticon dimmed and went out, the entire body going limp and the glowing blue Energon flowing out like blood. Kakashi stood there on top of the Decepticon's chest with the spark in his hand.

It was then he wondered, what happened to the decepticons? Were they raised like this? Did someone or something wrong them so badly that they wanted revenge and was consumed by hatred? Were all decepticons like this Megatron they told him about? How did the Autobots know if some were merely forced to join because of a threat to their lives or someone precious to them or not? Surely they all couldn't have suddenly turned evil and decide to take over the universe, there had to be a reason. Those were the questions that swam through his head as he remembered the memories of the 3rd great shinobi war.

It was 10 minutes later that the sounds of battle went silent.

The other teams grouped up and they went to search for their ninja friend. They all soon saw him standing on an obviously dead decepticon, spark in one hand, kunai in the other, eyes distant.

"Damn! Look at the damage he did to that thing!" Epps whistled.

"Hmm, It seems that most of the decepticon's vital wires have been completely severed. And it seems that Kakashi somehow literally ripped the spark out of it too." Ratchet observed as they made their way to the decepticon body.

"Yo! Kakashi! You alright?" Will asked with concern.

Kakashi snapped out of his daze and looked at the gathered soldiers and Autobots. He simply smiled and answered "Yep! See, I told you I would be fine on my own, this decepticon is quite slow, it was very easy to cut the wires between the joints of his armor."

"I see…" Will said as he observed some of the still sparking wires. "Well anyways we're heading back."

Kakashi nodded and dropped the now hunk of metal he was hold and leapt off the body.

"What did you do to it? It looks like a mangled mess." A soldier asked.

"Maa, I just used my super cool ninja techniques to kill it, nothing special." Kakashi answered with his famous eye-smile while twirling his kunai which he then stuffed back into his kunai pouch after a moment.

The soldiers just sighed and shook their heads with amusement.

When they got back to base after another long flight, Kakashi was very relieved from being cramped up for so long and ran out of the plane, much to the amusement of the other soldiers.


End file.
